He Smiles Only for Me
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Mid exit, she glanced back to the counter hopefully, wanting to see his eyes following her movements.But he wasn't watching her. Lit Drabble. AU


Disclaimer: Nothing. Still nothing.

A/N: Another random one-shot. Don't ask. This is probably somewhere around season 3. Drabble.

Feedback is very much appreicated! Click the little button at the bottom!

**He Smiles Only for Me**

Stepping swiftly into the diner, her breath was quick. Rory bit her lip and glanced around. The diner was nearly empty. She took a seat at the counter and tapped her fingers nervously. Footsteps from the stairs caused her to jump. Jess came down; he gave her a side glance and walked into the kitchen.

The bells above the diner door chimed, and a dark-haired brunette plopped into a seat a few away from Rory's. She wore a black Rolling Stones shirt, and shorts. Her hair was messily tied into a pony-tail, her bangs flying in her hair. Rory glanced toward her curiously; she had never seen this girl before.

Jess exited the kitchen, flashing the girl a smile.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello." She grinned back. He leaned over the counter to give her a sweet kiss. Rory oggled the two, but went unnoticed.

"I finally finished," the girl said, sliding a book across the counter.

He smirked. "And?"

She pouted. "It was...fine." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, it was really good."

"I told you you'd like Hemingway." He grinned deviously.

She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. He laughed and reached forward, kissing her deeply. After a moment, she pushed him away, blushing madly.

"This is a public place." She hissed. "You're acting like an animal."

He raised an eyebrow and she slapped his shoulder.

"Ow, vicious woman!" He scowled. She gave a smug grin.

"That's what you get."

He ignored her comment and continued. "So you liked it?"

"Yeah..." she reluctantly said. "But I still don't like Hemingway. Just _A Farewell to Arms_."

"That's because your first Hemingway was _The Old Man and the Sea_."

"He could have put the fish in his boat!" She threw up her hands dramatically.

"Nut." He teased.

"Jerk," she pushed his chest playfully.

She pointed at the coffeemaker behind him. "Some coffee my good man."

He grabbed a mug and served her a cup. "I read Mostly Harmless and watched the original and new Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. I'm just in a mood. My sister thinks I'm insane." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Huh." He smirked, stifling a snicker.

She glanced pointedly at him. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am. I'm serving you." He said, with a small smile. She smiled back, tucking back some strands of hair.

"Good to know," she said. "Whose turn is it to pick the movie tonight?" She asked.

A smirk formed on his face. "Mine."

"Not _Almost Famous_, again!" She whined.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted."

"Bleh. I was flipping through the channels last night, and there it was, mocking me in all it's glory. It's like it's following me everywhere."

He laughed and shook his head, absently wiping the counter.

"Or maybe I'm psychic and I had a premonition of some sort." She continued babbling.

"You're a lot of work."

"That's what everyone says." She said, waving him off playfully. "I probably am psychic. It runs in my family."

"Did you know you never stop talking?"

"Did you know it's impossible to shut me up?" She flashed him a smile and laughed lightly.

"Not completely." He smirked. She flushed a light red, rolling her eyes.

Luke came out of the storage room. "Get back to work Jess," he ordered.

"Yessir." Jess sarcastically said. He turned to Rory, seeming to notice her for the first time.

"What can I get you?" He stoicly asked.

Rory glanced at the countertop, feeling embarrassed at having been watching the two interact. Her eyes flickered from Jess to the girl. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm not really that hungry."

She jumped off her seat and practically scrambled out the door. Mid exit, she glanced back to the counter hopefully, wanting to see his eyes following her movements.

But he wasn't watching her.

END

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!!


End file.
